


双性东东

by aishangguoguo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishangguoguo/pseuds/aishangguoguo





	双性东东

我对一个离异的男人产生了兴趣，直白地说，就是，我想操他。

不知道是因为和前女友分手后已经快一个月没有性生活了，还是因为这个男人确实够可爱。总之，我就见他的第一面，小兄弟就非常精神地对他打起了招呼。

这里的房子租金特别便宜，我之前也是因为租金才选择这边的。几天前，那个男人也搬了进来。我出门的时候，正好看极白又瘦弱的他红着一张脸抱着个婴儿，仿佛是个人贩子。结结巴巴地对着我打招呼，“你，你好，我叫尤东东，新搬来的，就住在你楼上，以后就是邻居了。请多多关照。”

经过我的观察，他似乎是个艺术工作者，虽然形象不太像，大门不出二门不迈，天天涂涂画画的。他的女儿长得像他，尤其是一张红嘟嘟的唇。

我实在想他得很，肉体上。他大概是个被强势多变的女人抛弃的小可怜蛋，留了个孩子就拍拍屁股走人了。我完全可以对他负起责任来，就收一点“保护费”。

哟嘿，小可怜，哥哥今天就来疼你。

我收拾了作案工具，对着镜子划拉下自己的模样就上了楼，夜里一点，他窗户的灯还亮着，这些艺术工作者过着夜猫子的生活。我早打了主意，下午睡得饱饱的，这个点来敲门。

“东东？在家吗？帮我个忙？”

过了一阵子，门那边才有声音，是尤东东的，张牙舞爪的小猫一样，“谁呀？”

“我，你楼下那个，我们见过面的。帮个忙。”我急急又扣了几下门。

小猫收了爪子，无防备地拉开了门。“怎么了？”

“太好了，你在家，找你借点工具。”我假装在找什么东西，往他家里多走了几步，然后抱住了他的腰，把人拦腰抱起来。脚后跟顺路关上了门。

“你干什么呢？”东东比看上去的还要轻巧，在我怀里几乎要没有了重量。只是挣扎的力气倒不小，“傻逼，臭流氓，放手，放开我。”

被骂我的心里不知道为什么，反而有点贴妥，忍不住啄了几口他的嘴，“你再骂骂我呗。”

把东东扔到床上，我只来得及解开腰带就欺身压了上去。

劣质的木板咯吱了一声，洗得发白的床单上有股子奶味很好闻。

“东东？”我继续亲上东东的嘴唇，他抵着手，不让我亲，我只啃了两口，实在不方便只好放弃，顺着他的脖颈开始往下亲。

他的脖颈优美修长被掩护在胡子拉碴的第一印象下，我顺着他的下巴，脖颈，一直亲到了锁骨。

手早伸进了他的衣服下摆，一路向上摸摸索索。

快摸上胸脯的时候，手掌下感受不再是东东丝滑的肌肤的触感。我疑惑地将东东的T恤捞到了他的腋下——遭到了他过于强烈的反抗，让我越发好奇起来。心脏莫名狂跳不已。

东东的胸前裹着一圈一圈白色的绷带，我手都在颤抖，扯开那碍眼的布料。绝世的美景于是呈现在了我的面前。娇小如少女的酥乳，一只手就能完完全全盖住的大小，柔软得我忍不住埋头去深嗅胸前的味道。——多么好闻的奶香味呀。然后我的脸颊硬生生挨了一巴掌，东东用了十足的力气，我感到了口腔里瞬间涌出的血腥味。

东东瞪着一双圆溜溜的眼睛，可爱极了。  
“你丫！活该！”

我用舌头从内部舔了舔，狠狠撞上虎牙的一小块口腔黏膜已经破了皮，那侧的肌肉都因为过度的疼痛变得有些麻木。

我实在不以为意，甚至觉得更加兴奋起来。唯一碍事的就是他抵挡我的手脚，可他就是那么招人喜欢。美味并不需要畏惧料理，够时间才能好好吃一顿呢。

我手中还握着雪白的绷带，另一只手一把就握住了他的两只细细的手腕，然后用绷带把它俩紧紧捆在了一起。东东眼圈红红的，泪水打着转不肯流下来。

我的一条腿屈膝跪进他两条又长又直的腿之间，手摸进去。他挣扎得非常厉害，可我还是摸到了，那隐秘的一朵小花。肉肉的阴阜下面是水淋淋的窄缝。我当然知道那是什么，却惊讶异常。

“不要……”东东放开了被自己咬得泛白的嘴唇——那唇马上恢复得更加红艳了，泪水这一瞬间夺眶而出，在灯光下闪闪发光，“不要。”

“东东，我喜欢你，我第一眼见到你就喜欢上你了。”我心里软乎成一滩水，轻柔地亲吻他的眼角，把泪水舔舐干净，手下却完全控制不住，中指摸索寻到那躲藏的穴口，抵着紧压过来的穴肉缓缓、缓缓插了进去。

我完全不怀疑等我进去的时候，会受到多么热情又体贴的招待。但是，现在还不行，他也太小了。而且，很紧张，并不适合我的进攻。所以我调整了战略，埋首到他的两腿之间，先为他口交。

他的小东西也很可爱，桃粉色的，我简直觉得吃出了水蜜桃的甜味来。独自工作又要照料孩子果然让他对自己照顾不周。我只是含着头部，舔了舔系带，它就挺立了起来。有一点点小巧，但是笔直的形状很好。我的技术也很好，在我舌头裹着柱身的时候，东东扯着我头发的手变成了揉搓。下意识扭动着腰往我嘴里送。

正事并没有被我遗忘，在我一只手配合舌尖搓揉柱身和头的时候，另一只手来回磨蹭着小小的穴，时不时进去一两根手指。

在东东的小东西在我口中跳动的时候，他的小穴已经湿哒哒吐着露水了。

我一只手扶着自己的阴茎抵在他的穴口前，欺身压在他的身上，去寻他的嘴唇。东东闭着眼睛，尽量缩着身体，侧着脸把自己埋进枕头里当一只小鸵鸟。

那贪心的地方嘬着我，我一方坚定地一寸寸进入他的身体，一方耐心地啃舔他漂亮的脖颈和锁骨。东东一直闭着眼睛不敢看，只是随着我的进入，泄出一丝两气的情动的喘息。 

我快爱死他倔强的小模样了，脑海中早不知道把他翻来覆去肏了多少遍了。现在我真正的，全部地占有了他。心中升起一种满当当的暖，已经顾不得什么技巧，只是一味凭着本能抽动，深入深出。

他小小的白嫩的胸脯吸引了我，我一口衔住粉红的小豆子放在齿间轻磨。一股子奶水突然飙了出来。我愣了一秒，胯下的二两肉在他的身体里更加鼓胀起来。“东东，东东，你给我生个孩子好不好？”我用舌头去舔吸他的奶水，身下换着角度去寻找能孕育生命的地方。

“痛痛痛，”东东的出声，让我从疯狂中恢复了一点神智，“轻一点，轻一点，呜……”

“对不起。”我有些懊恼地看着东东由绷带缠住的手腕被勒出了印子，赶紧先为他解开了。他的手松了开就搂住了我，哭唧唧地把脑袋埋在我的肩窝里。没忍住的哭泣，断断续续在抽噎。

他哭得我兴致又起来了，在他情绪稍微平复了一些之后，我再次运动起来，深入浅出。渐渐地听到他开始在无意识呻吟起来。

“东东，这里的隔音不太好。”我好心提醒他，被他在肩膀上咬了一口，还被骂了一句。

我原本还能坚持，尽管东东的小穴里又湿又紧，不知道什么原因，东东的女儿醒了，哭着要妈妈。东东在一瞬间缩紧把我直接吸了出来。

东东羞红了脸，把我推开去抱女儿，我半坐半躺在床上。看着我射进去的白浊的液体，从东东被肏得红肿的小穴中流出来，流到大腿根部。刚发泄过一次的阴茎再次对着东东起立。


End file.
